


Отчаянные домохозяйки

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: – Так. Спокойно.– Я спокоен. Я думаю, куда прятать трупы.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Отчаянные домохозяйки

Летним солнечным утром около ничем не примечательного дома, расположенного в районе Статен Айленд, припарковался бронированный Хаммер. Из автомобиля вышли двое мужчин. Если бы на подозрительно безлюдной улице в этот момент были прохожие, то они без труда опознали бы в них Капитана Америку и Зимнего Солдата. Знаменитые супергерои синхронно потянулись, разминая плечи, и начали выгружать из багажника коробки, складируя их около входной двери.

– Не понимаю, какого хера мы теперь должны согласовывать свое место жительства с Фьюри? – недовольно проворчал Баки.

– Потому что ЩИТ выкупил все дома на этой и двух соседних улицах для своих сотрудников, имеющих отношение к руководящему составу. Экономически гораздо выгоднее устанавливать периметр безопасности сразу на крупных площадях, чем точечно по всему городу, – монотонно, словно повторяя лекцию, ответил Стив.

– Мне здесь не нравится. Старк может нам установить охранную систему куда круче в любом районе города. Я хочу в Бруклин, – Баки отпер дверь в дом, закурил и начал хмуро обозревать окрестности.

– Во-первых, именно Старк и разработал ту, что установлена здесь. Во-вторых, помнится мне, что ты в таких выражениях возмущался тем, как испоганили наш район, что от зависти умерли бы все докеры старого порта.

– У меня было с кого брать пример. По сравнению с советскими военными докеры просто дети, причем из младшей школы.

– А меня все устраивает, – Стив захлопнул багажник и отнес последнюю коробку на крыльцо. – Отличный дом, просторный гараж, как раз для твоего танка. Даже бассейн имеется на заднем дворе.

– Меня сейчас больше интересует другой задний двор, – Баки прижался к Стиву и попытался обхватить ладонями задницу.

Стив вывернулся и шикнул:

– Имей совесть. Не надо шокировать соседей. Здесь ведь не только сами сотрудники живут, но и их семьи, вдруг кто-то смотрит из окна.

– Вот! Это именно то, что мне не нравится. Дети, домохозяйки-сплетницы, которые перемывают кости соседям, и прочие прелести. Не собираюсь выставлять наши отношения напоказ, но и прятаться не хочу. Меня это заебало еще в сороковых. Я бы выбрал нам двор с забором такой высоты, чтобы ничьи любопытные глаза не смотрели с осуждением, как я обнимаю тебя на пороге моего собственного дома.

– Бак, я знаю истинную причину твоего настроения.

– Ну-ну, огласи.

– Ты, если больше двух дней не трахаешься, становишься ворчливым как старый дед. Сейчас приму душ и займусь восстановлением твоего душевного спокойствия.

– Старый дед! – Баки аж поперхнулся от возмущения. – Ты договорился. Сейчас найду твоему языку более достойное применение.

– Бак, вещи! Дай хоть занести, – Стив попытался сопротивляться, но был безжалостно затащен в дом металлической рукой.

– Вот и проверим. Хоть одну коробку спиздят, сразу свалим отсюда.

* * *

Несмотря на длительное отсутствие владельцев, на имущество суперсолдат никто не покусился. Баки даже сам занес все коробки в дом, довольно мурлыкая незатейливый мотивчик, пока Стив распаковывал кухонную утварь.

– Ради всего святого, оставь в покое яйца и сковороду! – крикнул Баки, заходя на кухню. – Не хочу тушить пожар.

– Иди в задницу, уж с яичницей я справлюсь, – отмахнулся Стив.

– Напомнить тебе, чем закончились твои кулинарные изыски в прошлый уик-энд?

– Не надо, у меня эйдетическая память.

– Так воспользуйся ею. Максимум, что тебе можно доверить – это тосты, вот и займись. – Баки решительно оттеснил Стива от плиты и начал взбивать омлет. – Кстати, откуда у нас продукты?

– Видимо, служба обеспечения позаботилась. Холодильник полный.

– Готов спорить, нет никаких полуфабрикатов и фаст-фуда.

– Откуда знаешь? – Стив печально обозревал содержимое полок.

– Элли ярая сторонница здорового питания и домашней еды.

– Какая Элли?

– Мисс Сандерс – начальник отдела обеспечения. И не надо так на меня смотреть.

– Как?

– Ревность в твоем взгляде вижу я, юный падаван.

– Тебя сложно не ревновать. Знаешь всех девушек в ЩИТе по именам, «Звездные войны» смотрел с Клинтом, – ответил Стив.

– Клинт мой бро. У нас с ним общая страсть. А память у меня теперь тоже класса люкс. Хвала гениальности Хелен, – подмигнул Баки.

– Гениальности или ее ножкам? Я насчитал десяток эпитетов, которые ты использовал, для описания их красоты.

– Как будто вернулся в тридцать восьмой год. Стив Роджерс и его необоснованная ревность. Сейчас расплачусь от умиления.

В Баки полетело полотенце, но он ловко увернулся и обнял Стива, прижимая его ладонь к своей груди.

– Мое сердце бьется только для тебя.

– Знаю.

– Я слышу, как твой желудок уже начал переваривать сам себя, – фыркнул Баки. – Съешь желе, пока я приготовлю нам нормальный обед.

– Это во мне бурлит страсть, а ты циник, – парировал Стив. – Тебе дать?

– Не откажусь. Стол, вроде, прочный.

– Тупица. Белую или синюю?

– Давай белую, я не особо голодный.

* * *

После обеда новоселы отправились изучать задний двор. Оказалось, что бассейн был уже вычищен и заполнен прозрачной водой.

– Искупаемся? Вода теплая, – предложил Стив.

– Даже не знаю. А вдруг у нас в соседях симпатичные девушки? Высота заборов тут оставляет желать лучшего, обзор отличный. Я ведь тоже буду ревновать, что кто-то любуется на твою охренительно прекрасную задницу.

– Ничего, тебе полезно.

– Если серьезно, кто живет по бокам? В доме напротив, слава яйцам, Джонсон из баллистики. Пацан у него достаточно взрослый, а жена тоже раньше на ЩИТ работала. Сейчас здоровались, они как раз с работы вернулись.

– Слева Торренс.

– Айтишник или командир Беты? – прищурился Баки. – Если Майк, то я точно сойду с ума, у него же целый детский сад.

– Успокойся. Френк со своей мамой.

– О! Она была начальником отдела шифрования в семидесятые. Говорят, файерволы ломает так, что Пятница может позавидовать. А справа?

– Гарантирую, ты будешь в восторге, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Неужели Бартон?

– То есть его детский сад тебя не смущает?

– У него отличные ребята. Будущие суперагенты, помяни мое слово.

– Мимо, великий снайпер.

– Заинтриговал. Тогда...

Договаривать Баки не стал, замер, прислушиваясь к чему-то, и метнулся в угол двора. Стив кинулся следом. Из-под общей со двором дома, расположенным справа, стены забора, увитой плющом, выползала мохнатая туша.

– Ебаный кошмар! – присвистнул Баки.

Здоровенный черный мейн-кун выбрался наружу, отряхнулся, презрительно осмотрел посмевшего его оскорбить человечишку, недовольно чирикнул и побежал к растущему в противоположном конце двора клену. Ветви дерева тянулись почти до окон второго этажа другого соседнего дома.

– Джек! – заорал хрипловатый голос. – Твое исчадье ада снова свалило на блядки. Сука, теперь лаз прорыл. Я тебя предупреждаю, если он обрюхатит кошку Торренса, сам будешь алименты платить. У нее родословная длиной с километр, не чета твоему помойно-розыскному красавцу.

– Гизмо чистопородный мейн-кун, – миролюбиво откликнулся низкий баритон. – А тому, кто выкинул такое сокровище на улицу, надо руки сломать.

– Извиняюсь, этот чертов кот опять... – появившийся около забора Брок Рамлоу ошарашенно замолк на полуслове, а потом воскликнул: – Да ладно! Кэп! Барнс! Джек, иди сюда. Сейчас обоссышься от радости!

Возникший позади Брока Джек Роллинз расплылся в довольной улыбке.

* * *

– А мы все две недели гадали, кого же к нам под бок поселили. Романова, зараза, вчера «по секрету» сообщила, что Картер. Джек чуть к Фьюри не ломанулся, уж очень он ее не любит. Еле успокоил, – рассказывал Брок Стиву, разливая по бокалам вино, открытое в честь удачного соседства.

– Представляю лицо Ника, – хмыкнул Стив.

– Зато Джек теперь на радостях будет вас деликатесами заваливать. Еще бы, кумир его детства рядом. Барнс точно в форму не влезет.

– Джек? – удивленно спросил подошедший Баки. – А он что, готовит? Я всегда думал, это ты мастер-шеф, вечно рассказываешь, как трудился над очередным рецептом.

– У меня запрет на приближение с кухонным приблудам. Я только как подсобный рабочий. Принеси, подай, пошел на хер, не мешай.

– И правильно, моя нервная система не выдержит еще одного борща, – сообщил Джек, крепко держа вырывающегося кота, которого наконец-то снял с дерева. – Первый раз вижу человека, который может испортить даже яичницу.

– Ха! Посмотри на Стива – абсолютный рукожоп на кухне.

– Это просто ты слишком привередливый, – отбрил Стив. – Что за история с борщом?

Джек уселся около Брока, прямо на траву. Присмиревший было Гизмо тут же вывернулся из его рук и на первой космической помчался петь серенады своей любви.

– Скотина мохнатая. Я за ним не полезу.

– Окна все равно закрыты, пусть орет. Так вот. Однажды Романова поспорила с Броком, он ей продул и в качестве выигрыша она потребовала борщ. Наш принципиальный друг решил, что справится сам, и не обратился за помощью к профессионалу, – Джек ткнул в себя пальцем. – Прихожу я домой, слышу с кухни крик и мат, бегу туда с пистолетом наголо. А там нахер все уделано красным, и Брок тоже. Я подумал – кровь, не пойму, в кого стрелять, а это свекла и томатная паста везде, оказывается.

Стив и Баки расхохотались.

– В итоге, я сварил, а Брок гордо рассказывал о том, как справился с этим коварным блюдом. С тех пор борщ в нашем рационе под запретом.

– Зря, я люблю. Помню, в Днепропетровске была дивная повариха, какой борщ она варила, аж ложка стояла, – прижмурился Баки.

– Я приготовлю, – оживился Джек. – Знаю несколько рецептов, ты какой больше любишь?

Брок встал, оставляя кулинарный ликбез, и отошел к бассейну, кивком позвав за собой Стива.

– Как Барнс? После Альтрона неприятных сюрпризов не появилось? – спросил он, закуривая.

– Все отлично. Я боялся, вдруг кошмары ночные начнутся или еще что. Но никаких последствий.

– Он крепкий парень, и нервы у него железные. Ты молодец, Кэп, что изначально послал всех мозгоправов подальше. Со спины и ко мне лучше не подходить без предупреждения. А то завели шарманку: ПТСР, нестабильная психика, вся хуйня.

– Да я скорее сбежал бы с ним на край света, чем отдал его в руки психотерапевтов ЩИТа. Помню, как они со мной пытались вести душеспасительные беседы. Чувствовал себя ребенком-дауном.

В этот момент в доме Торренса распахнулось окно, и зычный женский голос заорал:

– Джек Роллинз, я пристрелю твоего кота! Какого черта он уже полчаса воет?

– Простите, миссис Торренс, сейчас заберу, – Джек подбежал к дереву и попытался стрясти оттуда Гизмо, но кот держался крепко.

Баки, недолго думая, полез его снимать. Понимая, что враг заходит с тыла, Гизмо сиганул вниз и помчался по двору, Стив с Броком рванули за ним.

Отловив наконец возмущенного таким грубым отношением к своей царственной персоне кота, Брок, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, понес бандита домой.

– Чертовски рад, что вы наши соседи. Не зря я в подвале бильярдный стол поставил. Приглашаю завтра к нам на партию, давненько мы вместе не играли, – сказал, прощаясь, Джек.

– Обязательно придем. Я тебе расскажу, как малыш из Бруклина устраивал представление в стиле «ой, с какой стороны держать эту палку», а потом обчищал карманы соперников, – кивнул Баки.

* * *

Хорошие приятельские отношения с командиром Альфа Страйк и его замом у Стива установились еще в начале службы в ЩИТе. Брок и Джек, первый раз пригласив его к себе домой, открыто спросили, не имеет ли оплот американских ценностей предубеждений против однополых пар. В ответ Стив честно рассказал, что еще в сорок первом окончательно решил, что любит одного-единственного человека, и то, что тот мужчина, не имеет никакого значения. После этого Джек неодобрительно сопел, стоило ему услышать, как Наташа сватает Стиву очередную пассию, а Брок едко критиковал предложенные кандидатуры.

Стив с удовольствием бывал иногда в гостях у своих приятелей, с затаенной грустью думая, что и они с Баки сейчас могли бы открыто жить вместе. Джек напоминал ему скалу, вокруг которой бурными волнами бушует Брок. Получившие эмоциональное взыскание от командира бойцы шли за утешением к его добродушному заму. Хотя глядя на Джека, сложно было подумать, какой спокойный и мягкий характер скрывается за суровой внешностью.

Во время разборок, спровоцированных запуском проекта «Озарение», Альфа Страйк почти в полном составе встал на сторону мятежного Капитана. Рискуя своими жизнями, они саботировали его арест. К месту стычки с Зимним Солдатом на мосту Брок и Джек мчались как сумасшедшие, чтобы успеть посадить потрепанную команду Стива в нужный автомобиль.

Джек потом в красках рассказывал, как Брок с каменной рожей велел выкопать три ямы.

– Представляешь – ямы в асфальте! Выкопать! Новое слово в похоронной индустрии. Пока те из отряда, что состояли в Гидре, пытались сообразить, не охренел ли Брок, мы с нашими ребятами всех спокойно положили.

– Теперь понятно, почему парни так ржали, когда вы нас выпустили, – засмеялся Стив и скривился, прижав руку к перевязанному животу.

Сидевший рядом хмурый Баки, еще толком не пришедший в себя и знающий только то, что Стив его свет в окошке, виновато ткнулся ему головой в плечо и аккуратно погладил пострадавшую часть тела.

Альфа Страйк смог перехватить Солдата, который вернулся, чтобы разнести хранилище, где его держали, по кирпичику. Брок и Джек доставили «арестованного», накачав его транками по самые ноздри, прямиком в палату Капитана. Полученные при задержании переломы и сотрясения мозга были компенсированы вечной признательностью Стива, а позднее и искренней благодарностью Баки.

Пары стали дружить семьями и теперь были чрезвычайно довольны соседством. В свободные дни Стив обожал играть в бильярд, Брок плавать в бассейне, который в их дворе пока отсутствовал, Баки уписывал за обе щеки кулинарные шедевры Джека, а сам Джек с удовольствием торчал в тире и оружейке, которые в своем подвале обустроил Баки. Гизмо здраво рассудил, что чем больше поклонников его пушистой задницы, тем чаще его кормят, и курсировал между двумя домами. Под разожравшимся до неприличия котом уже начинали опасно потрескивать ветви клена, на котором он объяснялся в любви британке миссис Торренс. Стив подозревал, что дело кончится тем, что котят, получившихся в результате этой страсти, придется пристраивать именно ему, как самому обаятельному.

* * *

Достаточно спокойная жизнь, помимо обычных операций восстановленного ЩИТа, изредка перемежаемая миссиями Мстителей, продолжалась почти три месяца. А потом стандартное освобождение заложников обернулось катастрофой.

Почти всех студентов успели вывести из захваченного террористами колледжа, но сработало необнаруженное взрывное устройство. Увидев, как проседает крыша здания, Баки, несший на руках раненую девушку, передал ее Чавесу и рванул назад. Его дикий, полный звериной тоски вой: «Сти-и-ив!» – было слышно за пару кварталов. Брок, бежавший следом, не менее громко орал: «Джек!»

Бойцы Страйка еле сумели оттащить от входа в обрушившийся холл своего командира. Обезумевшего Баки оттаскивал уже сам Брок на пару с Таузигом.

– Успокойся, Барнс! Не бесись, еб твою мать! Не вздумай пытаться разобрать завал, можешь сделать хуже.

– Там Стив, – побелевшими губами прохрипел Баки.

– Джек тоже там, – Брок прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. – Видишь, как сложились плиты? Возможно, они успели нырнуть под них. Начнем шевелить – все рухнет к хуям. Вызывай Мстителей.

Объясняться со Старком Броку пришлось самому, потому что спокойный даже посреди самой опасной заварушки Баки не мог связно говорить. Стоило отдать должное оперативности гения, вылетевшего на помощь прямо с собрания акционеров. Старк и Бартон на джете прибыли почти одновременно. Из джета выскочил взъерошенный Беннер, быстро осмотрел место действия и обратился в Халка.

Баки чуть не чокнулся от ужаса, все-таки зеленое воплощение профессора не особо блистало интеллектом, но Халк рыкнул:

– Халк спасать Капитан, – и начал осторожно разбирать завал.

Старк быстро обнаружил пять тепловых сигнатур и присоединился к Халку.

Стив и Джек действительно сумели проскользнуть под упавший выгнутый купол и прикрыть своими телами трех студентов, держа на себе каменные глыбы. На спине Джека лежал щит.

Увидев эту картину, Баки побелел еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, сильнее некуда. Брок простонал сквозь зубы, но удержал себя в руках. Опытные бойцы, они оба понимали, что кидаться тормошить раненых нельзя, чтобы не нанести еще больший вред.

Старк просканировал Стива и Джека и, выяснив характер травм, аккуратно занес их в джет. К рыдающим, но живым и относительно целым студентам кинулись спасатели и врачи.

Те семь минут, которые понадобились, чтобы добраться до Башни, показались вечностью. Баки смотрел на стекавшую изо рта Стива струйку крови и шептал:

– Пожалуйста, Господи, только не его. Забери меня.

Брока мелко трясло от вида неестественно вывернутых рук Джека и его израненного лица.

– Рамлоу, не дрожи так, а то сейчас обшивка от вибрации развалится, – подал голос Клинт. – В Башне уже готовы две реанимационные капсулы. Помнишь, какая дыра была у меня в бочине, Барнс? Залатает Хелен ваших драгоценных, будьте уверены.

– Она там? – наконец отмер Баки.

– Она и бригада лучших докторов.

Все два часа, что длились медицинские манипуляции, Баки и Брок просидели около операционной, безостановочно куря одну сигарету за другой. Старк приволок бутылку виски, пригнал робота, который втягивал в себя весь дым, и поддерживал как мог. Его язвительный юмор в этой ситуации был как нельзя кстати.

Пока Стив и Джек отходили от наркоза, Хелен успокаивала их партнеров.

– Опасности для жизни нет. У капитана Роджерса мы подстегнули регенерацию, внутренние повреждения были не столь значительны. Все органы функционируют нормально, кости уже срастаются. У мистера Роллинза травмы серьезнее. Вес, который он удерживал, был слишком велик, хотя щит и уберег позвоночник от серьезных переломов. Мы укрепили его вибраниумом. Предплечья и запястья пришлось практически выращивать заново, но мы справились.

– Можно к нему?

– И мне к Стиву?

– Нет. Палаты абсолютно герметичны, воздух полностью очищен от микробов. Вам надо отдохнуть, выспаться, а завтра уже сможете ухаживать за ранеными.

– Сколько займет восстановление? Я уволюсь, если будет необходим длительный период реабилитации.

– Не неси херни, – буркнул Баки. – Уволится он. Считай, мы оба в отпуске.

– Капитан сможет вернуться на службу уже через неделю. Мистер Роллинз через две недели, и это я говорю вам максимальные сроки, – успокоила Хелен. – Кормить с ложечки и заново учить ходить никого не придется.

– Мисс Чо, я ваш вечный должник, – выдохнул Брок.

– А я уже дважды.

– Все. Идите отдыхать. Или я вас тоже уложу в палаты.

* * *

По домам раненых из Башни отпустили уже через пять дней. За это время Стив и Джек чуть не свихнулись, потому что и Баки, и Брок превратились в сумасшедших наседок и не давали им поднимать ничего тяжелее тарелки. Хелен, которую достали великовозрастные няньки-истерички, сообщила, что пострадавшие отстранены от службы до полного выздоровления, и чуть не взашей вытолкала всю компанию с медицинского этажа.

Дома чрезмерная забота, подкрепляемая мантрой «Хелен велела не перенапрягаться», очень быстро достала обоих «раненых бойцов» так, что на службу они своих опекунов проводили чуть ли не со слезами радости на глазах. И тут же начали нарушать режим.

Проплавав почти час, Стив и Джек отправились в оборудованный в подвале спортзал.

– Охренеть, я раньше такой вес взять не мог, – довольно пропыхтел Джек, вешая штангу на крепления.

– Ты теперь тоже частично модифицированный. Без пяти минут суперсолдат, – улыбнулся Стив, откладывая в сторону гантели.

– Да? Тогда предлагаю небольшой спарринг.

После совместного обеда Джек, отловив мохнатого ловеласа, отправился к себе. Стив, энергия в котором била ключом, до вечера успел почитать, посмотреть какой-то новый блокбастер и окончательно устать от безделья. Баки он встретил с таким энтузиазмом, что тот принял душ за рекордные пять минут. Выполнять указание «лежать и получать удовольствие» было сложно, но опыт бруклинских времен, когда Баки прикасался к нему, как к фарфоровой статуэтке, помог справиться с задачей.

– Если ты планируешь и дальше пылинки с меня сдувать, честное слово, я подамся в бега, – заявил Стив, сцеловывая капельки пота с груди Баки.

– Рискни. Бегать с Зимним Солдатом, уцепившимся за ногу, будет очень проблематично.

– Бак, я здоров.

– Ты даже не представляешь, какой ужас я испытал, пока тебя доставали из-под завала и оперировали.

– Представляю. Испытывал подобное семьдесят лет назад.

Баки вздохнул и осторожно уложил Стива на себя.

– Давай договоримся. Ты не рвешься геройствовать еще две недели, а я спокойно хожу на службу.

– Согласен. И режим матери-тигрицы выключи.

– Я подумаю.

* * *

Стив привык держать слово и поэтому отчаянно пытался придумать, чем, кроме аналитической работы, подкинутой Фьюри, заняться до окончания оговоренного срока. Положение внезапно спас заглянувший к товарищу Джек.

– У тебя, случайно, не найдется гвоздики?

– Черт его знает. Посмотри сам, может, у Баки и припасена, хотя он тоже не особый любитель готовить.

– Ты не умеешь, Баки не любит, чем вы питаетесь? – удивился Джек. – С вашим метаболизмом вы должны жевать не переставая.

– Вот именно, – кивнул Стив. – Я на войне постоянно ходил полуголодный. После разморозки понял, что мне необходимо какое-то ужасающее количество еды, чтобы насытиться. Меня выручил Брюс.

Стив открыл шкафчик и показал Джеку стоящие там три банки с цветными мягкими капсулами.

– Брюс разработал специальное желе, которое обеспечивает необходимое количество калорий. Белые для обычного дня. Синие на случай повышенной активности. Красной хватает на сутки без пищи вообще.

– Ясно. Но ведь еда – это не просто топливо для заправки организма, это удовольствие.

– Мы ходим в рестораны.

– И как часто вам удается спокойно поесть, чтоб не дергали просьбами дать автограф или сделать селфи?

– К чему ты клонишь?

– Я научу тебя готовить, – решительно ответил Джек.

– Бесполезно.

– Ты говорил, что у вас с Баки годовщина намечается?

– Да, как раз через две недели.

– Устроишь ему сюрприз. Представляешь, как он охренеет? Самая вкусная еда та, что приготовлена с любовью.

Стив подумал и решил, что даже если ничего не получится, то, по крайней мере, у него будет интересное занятие.

– Согласен. Командуй.

– Показывай, что в холодильнике.

Изучив содержимое, Джек покачал головой.

– С этим я научу тебя готовить только омлет или овощное рагу. Нам нужен полноценный праздничный ужин. Сейчас составим меню и сосредоточимся на конкретных блюдах. А уж потом, если втянешься, я тебе много чего покажу.

– Может, начнем с омлета? И нам понадобится твоя кухня, иначе обоняние Баки сорвет нам все планы.

– Тогда сначала в магазин – у меня дома нет такого количества продуктов, учитывая степень твоего мастерства.

Стив загубил четыре десятка яиц и пару литров молока, спалил сковороду, но спустя три часа стоял, весь перепачканный в муке, посреди кухни, по которой, казалось, прошелся ураган, и смотрел, как Джек жует омлет.

– Вот теперь это можно есть. Стив, как? Как ты, обладающий эйдетической памятью и молниеносной реакцией, умудряешься быть таким раздолбаем в готовке?

– Наверное, проклятие какое-нибудь.

– Будем снимать.

* * *

На следующий день Баки и Брок улетели на миссию, а Стив, внезапно охваченный кулинарным азартом, отправился с Джеком учиться выбирать продукты.

– Самые вкусные овощи и самое свежее мясо только на фермерском рынке или в небольших частных магазинчиках. Сегодня поедем в Бруклин. Есть у меня там знакомый итальянец. Сам выращивает рукколу и томаты черри, а пармезан ему доставляют из Италии, – рассказывал Джек, выруливая на дорогу.

Синьор Фабио расплылся в улыбке, услышав, как Стив говорит по-итальянски, сделал скидку и наказал приезжать за свежими овощами и сыром только к нему. Мясо приобрели в лавке у загорелой до черноты турчанки Гюнеш, фрукты у пани Зденек, а вот покупка ягод сопровождалась происшествием.

Мимо прилавка пробежал парень, прижимающий к себе явно дамскую сумку, потом послышался крик: «Помогите, моя сумка!» Стив, не раздумывая, кинулся в погоню, Джек чертыхнулся и помчался следом. Воришка был пойман, сумка возвращена владелице, а вокруг начал собираться народ. Послышались шепотки: «Это же Капитан Америка?» – «Может, просто похож?» – «Ты видел, с какой скоростью он бежал?» – «А второй кто?»

Осознав надвигающуюся катастрофу, Джек дернул Стива за рукав:

– Валим!

Обогнув квартал, Стив и Джек запрыгнули в машину.

– Ебаное счастье! Хорошо, что не в нашем районе. Молись, чтоб никто не снял видео, иначе Брок меня прибьет.

– А Баки выест мне мозг чайной ложкой.

К вечеру Стив узнал, что рукколу и вообще любой салат лучше рвать руками, а не резать ножом.

– Стив, легче, это салат, а не террорист.

Научился натирать пармезан (правда, пара терок пали смертью храбрых) и нарезать черри хитрым способом.

– Берем тарелку, выкладываем на нее помидоры, накрываем другой тарелкой. Не сжимай так, сейчас сок... Пиздец, – Джек тяжело вздохнул. – Убираем осколки и берем железную тарелку.

С пятой попытки Стиву удалось ловко провести ножом между тарелками, не превращая черри в кашу.

– Ну вот, а ты говорил проклятие. Я вижу, что тебе начал нравиться процесс.

– Сам не ожидал, но у меня отличный учитель.

– Не расслабляйся, завтра у нас на повестке дня крем-суп из шампиньонов.

* * *

За новым увлечением время пролетело незаметно, но от вернувшегося домой Баки Стив почти не отходил, вызвав закономерный вопрос, с чего вдруг такие нежности.

– Ужасно соскучился по тебе, – честно ответил Стив. – Привык за год, что мы с тобой не разлучаемся дольше, чем на несколько часов

– Я тоже скучал, – Баки улегся поудобнее и спросил. – Чем ты без меня занимался?

– В основном – отдыхал. Мы с Джеком играли в бильярд, смотрели кино, ездили за продуктами. Он строго соблюдает указание мисс Чо – не перенапрягаться.

– Как хорошо, что хотя бы Джек такой ответственный и спокойный человек.

* * *

На следующий день ответственный и спокойный человек занимался уничтожением записи с камеры наблюдения в лавке мистера Ву.

В Чайна Таун шеф-повар и его ученик приехали за морепродуктами – для салата еще требовались креветки. Прочитав целую лекцию о многообразии их видов и купив подходящие, Джек стал показывать Стиву, как определять свежесть рыбы, но грубый окрик: «Бабки гони, ебаный китаеза», – разрушил медитативное настроение.

– Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь, – сокрушенно пробормотал Джек и отправился вслед за Стивом причинять добро и наносить справедливость.

Оставив Стива связывать изолентой трех обдолбанных наркоманов, Джек спешно размагнитил древнюю кассету с записью попытки ограбления. Мистер Ву рассыпался в благодарностях, клятвенно пообещал сказать полиции, что от страха никого не запомнил, а кассета – ну что ж поделать, вот такая старая у него техника. Убегали из лавочки через заднюю дверь, на улице уже были слышны сирены.

– Все, завтра из дома не выходим, для чизкейка у нас все есть. Ну его нахер, такой шоппинг, – проворчал Джек, паркуя машину в гараж.

– Лучше не рисковать, – согласился Стив. – Но сегодня я хотел еще раз приготовить салат, со всеми ингредиентами.

– Успеем.

Успели, в итоге, справиться не только с салатом, но и добиться того, что Стив смог пожарить стейк, не превращая мясо в угли.

Зашедший в дом Брок с подозрением осмотрел снова превращенную в поле битвы кухню, но говорить ничего не стал. Однако стоило Джеку захлопнуть за Стивом дверь, устроил настоящий допрос.

– Смотрю, вы с Кэпом прямо не разлей вода стали. Колись, что тут творится, пока меня нет?

– У тебя обострение паранойи. Я просто готовил ужин.

– Не пизди. В жизни не видел, чтоб ты такой срач на кухне разводил. Маскируете место преступления?

– Хорошо, сдаюсь. Но Баки ни слова.

– Так я и знал. В какую херню вы вляпались?

– Я учу Стива готовить.

– Чего?

– У них годовщина в следующий уик-энд, он хочет сделать сюрприз.

– И все?

– Мы ведем себя как настоящие домохозяйки, – Джек состроил самое честное выражение лица из своего арсенала.

– Ладно. Потом проверю.

* * *

В течение следующей недели Стив и Джек очень старались не ввязываться в неприятности, но все-таки предотвратили пожар в доме у Торренсов (миссис Торренс любезно согласилась не выдавать своих спасителей), схватили непонятно каким лихим ветром занесенных в их район угонщиков, которые покусились на мотоцикл младшего Джонсона (пришлось просить Старка подчистить видео с камер слежения), и случайно задержали серийного убийцу (отделались фотографированием со всем полицейским участком в Бронксе для сохранения в тайне участия в этом деле Капитана Америки).

Улетевшие на очередную миссию Баки и Брок должны были вернуться в субботу вечером, поэтому с пятницы Стив и Джек не покидали пределов своих дворов – от греха подальше.

– Хреновые из нас домохозяйки, – сказал Стив, почесывая пузо развалившемуся на нем Гизмо.

– Хотя бы дома целые, – философски ответил Джек. – Уверен, будь на нашем месте Брок и Баки, тут бы уже шла небольшая война.

– Нет, Баки воевать никогда не хотел. Это он вечно из-за меня кидался в драку.

– Я такой же. Значит, к нашему дуэту неприятности притягиваешь ты, а там бы Брок отличился, можешь мне поверить.

В субботу Стив приступил к приготовлению ужина за три часа до возвращения Баки домой. Джек должен был контролировать процесс, но уснул. Стив видел, как он мирно посапывал на своей веранде, и решил разбудить его только в крайнем случае.

В девять вечера вдруг вырубилось электричество по всей улице, и стало ясно, что случай не соизволил задержаться. Нападающие, правда, не учли, что Стив в темноте видит, как кошка, и поэтому через десять минут, когда освещение вновь появилось, на кухне Капитана Америки наблюдался крайне интересный натюрморт.

Джек проснулся от телефонного звонка, поглядел на время и чертыхнулся.

– Стив, извини, сам не понял, как отключился. Сейчас все сделаем.

– Я уже приготовил крем-суп, пожарил стейки, овощи на гриле и практически закончил салат. Чизкейк остывает. Остались только соусы для него и мяса.

– Да ты просто супер-шеф!

– Но у меня тут проблема. Пятеро агентов Гидры. Мертвых агентов, я погорячился.

Джек почувствовал, как у него зашевелились волосы на голове.

– Так. Спокойно.

– Я спокоен. Я думаю, куда прятать трупы.

– Уже бегу, – Джек перемахнул прямо через забор.

Кухня представляла собой жуткое зрелище: блюда, укрытые термокрышками, не пострадали, но вокруг все было в ошметках продуктов и крови. На полу кучкой были сложены пять тел.

– Ты цел?

– Пара синяков, успеют сойти, – поморщился Стив.

– Сколько у нас времени? – Джек лихорадочно соображал, что делать.

– Полтора часа. Из ЩИТа уже звонили, я сказал им, что все в порядке, просто сбой в электросети. Пусть пока проверяют.

– Кто ты и куда дел нашего ответственного Капитана?

– Джек, в прошлом году в этот день мы разносили базу Гидры. У нас с Баки первая годовщина вместе за черт знает сколько лет, и я не дам ее испортить. Завтра буду разбираться.

– Тогда действуем быстрее. Ты прячешь тела, я отмываю кухню.

– Куда прятать? В доме нельзя, Баки запах почувствует еще на пороге.

– Давай к нам. Положим в подвал, Брока я до утра найду чем занять.

– Если даже охрана до сих пор не в курсе, что ко мне в дом забрались гидровцы, то сейчас район все равно под особым контролем. Камеры отключить не выйдет, Тони недоступен. Я пока не могу придумать выход.

В этот момент в дверь деликатно постучали. Стив спешно стянул испачканные фартук и майку и открыл, понадеявшись, что на темных штанах крови не видно, да и его голый торс, как обычно, отвлечет внимание. На пороге стояла колоритная троица: Сальма Торренс с ноутбуком под мышкой, Люси Джонсон и Кэти Аллен – супруга начальника юридического отдела.

– Леди, – лучезарно улыбнулся Стив. – Прошу прощения за мой вид, чем могу помочь?

– Это мы пришли к вам на помощь, как добропорядочные соседи, капитан Роджерс, – миссис Торренс решительно отодвинула обалдевшего Стива в сторону и прошла внутрь.

– Вы ведь нам помогали, – сказала Люси, завязывая длинные рыжие волосы в хвост.

– Показывайте, где находится НАША проблема, – Кэти захлопнула дверь.

Стив провел дам на кухню, Джек чуть не сел мимо стула.

– Слушай мою команду, – миссис Торренс расположилась за столом, смахнув полотенцем грязь, и открыла ноутбук. – Я разбираюсь с камерами, через пять минут на мониторах в отделе слежения будет замкнутая картинка. Окно в четверть часа. Капитан и ты, Роллинз, перетаскиваете тела и остальные улики в дом Кэти, через мой двор, у нее в подвале отличный ледник. Люси, начинай уборку. Время пошло.

Ошарашенные Стив и Джек словно во сне перетащили тела и утрамбовали их в морозильную камеру. Хрупкая Кэти спокойно помогала заталкивать трупы.

– Джон заядлый охотник, вот и обустроил здесь все для хранения добычи. Хорошо, что сейчас тут не лежит туша оленя, – хихикнула она. – Но объясняться с моим мужем будете завтра сами.

За сорок минут общими усилиями кухня была приведена в идеальный порядок. Пока Стив отмокал в душе, Джек быстро смешивал соусы. Перед уходом миссис Торренс шарахнула об пол целый флакон духов, терпкий аромат поплыл по кухне, напрочь забивая собой другие запахи.

– Какая я неловкая. Простите, капитан, возраст, – подмигнула она Стиву. – Но мне совершенно необходимо было найти в сумочке ключи.

– Я не успевала привезти вам обещанную малину для соуса, пришлось озадачить соседку, – проворковала Кэти.

– Годовщина – это очень ответственное мероприятие, – тепло улыбнулась Люси. – Прекрасно вас понимаю.

Стив крепко обнял всех дам по очереди.

– Не ожидал такого. Я вам очень признателен.

– Почти у всех в нашем районе предки из тех городов, которые были бы уничтожены, если бы не вы, капитан. Так что можете обращаться за помощью к домохозяйкам-сплетницам в любое время. И сержант Барнс тоже. Идите накрывать на стол, у вас осталось двадцать минут. Люси, возьми с собой испачканную одежду капитана. Роллинз, за мной. Забирай своего чертового кота и готовься пристраивать котят.

Джек махнул Стиву и отправился следом за дамами.

* * *

– Твою мать, настоящая газовая атака! Стив, ты завел интрижку, пока меня не было? – сморщив нос, спросил Баки с порога.

– Как будто вернулся в сорок третий год. Баки Барнс и его необоснованная ревность.

– Перед этой потрясающей женщиной трудно устоять. Почему весь дом пропах духами Сальмы?

– Ах, она для тебя уже Сальма.

– Мы с ней подружились.

– Кто-то говорил, что терпеть не может домохозяек, собирающих сплетни, – скептически приподнял бровь Стив.

– Сальма не такая. Вообще, наши соседи оказались очень приятными людьми. Все переживали за тебя, как за родственника. Приглядывали за тобой эти две недели. Беру свои слова обратно.

Стив подумал, что завтра Баки снова поменяет свое мнение, и велел:

– Иди прими душ. У меня для тебя сюрприз.

– Так вот почему ты сегодня особенно ослепителен. Помнишь дату нашего первого поцелуя?

– Никогда не забуду. Шагай, а я расскажу тебе, как Сальма разбила свои духи, которые стоят столько, что страшно представить.

Увидев накрытый стол, Баки присвистнул.

– Ничего себе. Из какого крутого ресторана такие изыски?

– Я сам приготовил.

– Серьезно?!

– Меня Джек учил все это время.

– Так вот чем вы занимались.

За ужином Баки чуть не облизывал пальцы и даже постанывал от удовольствия.

– Это так вкусно, у меня цензурных слов нет.

– Джек сказал, что самая вкусная еда та, что приготовлена с любовью. Учитывая, как сильно я тебя люблю – результат закономерный.

Баки моментально оказался около Стива и жадно начал целовать его, одновременно расстегивая рубашку.

– Подожди, еще чизкейк.

– Десерт потом, меня сейчас привлекает самое главное блюдо.

* * *

Брок еще шумно дышал, приходя в себя после жаркого приветствия, а Джек уже умчался накрывать на стол. Спустившись вниз, Брок притормозил своего партнера, развившего кипучую деятельность.

– Да прекрати ты устраивать сервировку. Поедим на кухне, у нас же не годовщина.

– Как скажешь, – Джек понес блюда обратно. – Но для меня каждый ужин с тобой особенный.

– Чего это?

– Значит, мы оба живы и вместе. Что еще нужно для счастья?

Брок ухватил Джека за штанину и развернул к себе.

– Из тебя романтика прет, когда ты круто накосячил.

– Все в порядке.

– В глаза мне смотри.

– Я тебя очень прошу, сначала поешь.

– Значит, пиздец крупногабаритный. Ладно.

Закончив ужин, Брок закурил и обреченно сказал:

– Выкладывай. Мне готовиться к войне?

– Ты только не ори громко. В общем...

Через несколько минут на весь дом раздался крик, от которого даже Гизмо свалился со своей лежанки:

– Вы совсем ебанулись?!

* * *

Утром Стива разбудил телефонный звонок от Фьюри.

– Посмотрел интересное кино, только монтаж не понравился. Роджерс, скажи честно, куда ты дел трупы?

– И тебе доброе утро, Ник. Тут недалеко, я покажу. Всю ответственность беру на себя.

– Не сомневаюсь. Завтра жду тебя с отчетом. Интуиция мне подсказывает, что сегодня ты будешь очень занят. Отгул Барнсу и Рамлоу я заранее подписал. Когда высылать наших за грузом?

– Дай мне пару часов.

– Договорились.

Баки открыл глаза и подозрительно посмотрел на Стива.

– Я не понял. О каких трупах речь?

– Сейчас мне нужно объясниться с мужем Кэти, а потом я тебе все расскажу.

– При чем здесь наша соседка?

Через два часа Баки и Брок наблюдали, как из подвала Алленов выносили покрытые инеем тела.

– И тебя еще называют отморозком, – хмыкнул Брок. – Не знал, что Кэп может отколоть такой номер.

– Стив еще не то может, но от наших соседок я такого не ожидал. А с виду такие милые леди, – покачал головой Баки.

– Ладно, пошли к нам. Джек учит Кэпа готовить ореховый пекан.

– Мой любимый десерт? Готовься, сейчас узнаем, что вчерашний пиздец – только вишенка на торте.

Стив невозмутимо замешивал тесто, под строгим контролем Джека. Баки от увиденной картины слегка завис, так что Брок, для которого в этом ничего необычного не было, спросил первым:

– Ну, отчаянные домохозяйки, что еще вы успели натворить? Корабль с пришельцами во дворе не закопан?

– Самое серьезное происшествие было вчера, – сразу подстраховался Стив.

– Начало обнадеживает, – хмыкнул Баки и сел за стол.

Джек вздохнул и стал рассказывать:

– В общем, мы просто поехали за продуктами...


End file.
